Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method for measuring downlink signals, a method for transmitting downlink signals, and apparatuses therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A model of a conventional 3-sector wireless communication system is illustrated in FIG. 8. An overall system includes a plurality of cells and each cell further divided into sectors is equipped with a macro eNB which is in charge of signal transmission. In a conventional wireless communication system providing a service using a 3-sector beam direction pattern in each cell, User Equipments (UEs) in the vicinity of the eNB have high transmission efficiency, whereas UEs at a cell edge have low transmission efficiency due to Inter-Cell Interference (ICI) and this is a main cause of performance degradation of the overall system.
Accordingly, a method for improving disadvantages caused by the 3-sector wireless communication system is needed.